<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence at Midnight by multifandomensional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327590">Silence at Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomensional/pseuds/multifandomensional'>multifandomensional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Calls at Midnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Post-Season/Series 01, Sacrifices, a follow up to my last oneshot, i guess, which people said was angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomensional/pseuds/multifandomensional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Luz destroyed the portal and she, Eda, and Lilith returned to the Owl House.</p><p>And what happened on the other side of it.</p><p> </p><p>A follow up to Calls at Midnight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilia Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Calls at Midnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence at Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Best read in either a dark room or in the middle of the night, surrounded by the quiet, accompanied by an alarm clock or any kind of clock that ticks.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock on Camilia’s nightstand gave a short beep, signaling the new hour, and she turned to look at it. 12:00, the red numbers read. For three hours now, she had sat, perched at the edge of her bed, staring at the black screen of her phone. She had tried everything. </p><p>In the first hour, she waited patiently for Luz to call her. She could never stay upset for more than a day. She would have seen Camilia’s attempts to call her, and, like the wonderful daughter she is, would have called or texted her back. And she waited. </p><p>The second hour, she started by initiating the call. Perhaps it had slipped her mind, she thought as she clicked the call button underneath the cheekily smiling contact photo of her girl. And then she stopped thinking altogether. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach no longer exists. If you think you have reached this message in error, please, check the number and dial again.”</p><p>Her heart stilled. Her breathing slowed. And her ears immediately stopped listening to the phone’s monotone voice. </p><p>A fluke, she thought. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach no longer exists. If you think you have reached this message in error, please, check the number and dial again.”</p><p>A mistake, surely.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach no longer exists. If you think you have reached this message in error, please, check the number and dial again.”</p><p>Impossible, she valiantly tried to assure herself. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach --”</p><p>The second hour, she spent lifelessly dialing and redialing her daughter’s phone number. Periodically leaving texts in their chat where they had just finished a conversion not 48 hours ago.</p><p>“I’m sorry --”</p><p>The third hour she began by calling their phone provider. Then holding her phone in her hands as the provider’s automated message assured her that as soon as their work hours started, they would call her back.</p><p>The third hour she spent sitting in silence. Her phone stayed black, her reflection stared up at her, and the clock on her nightstand ticked.</p><p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith walked down the hallway to the back room Edalyn said she could use as a room. The two had sat down and just talked for a few hours. They were tired. Edalyn from being caged and energy spent trying to hold onto her conscious, fervently fighting against her curse. And Lilith? Every step she took her legs shook with the effort of supporting her weight. Her heart seemed to strain to pump blood through her veins and magic into her soul. Is this what it had been like? For how many years has Eda had to force herself to take just one more step forward, and then another after that? She winced as one of her knees buckled slightly and she paused to support herself on the closed doorway to a room. And as her breaths rattled in her lungs, she stared at the warm golden light that seeped through the cracks of the door and listened to the voice that spilled out with it.</p><p>It was the human, Luz. Lilith couldn’t understand what she had said, but her voice was soft. Regretful. She hesitantly tapped on the worn wood of the door. There was a moment of silence before a creak of wood sounded and the pit pat of feet walked across the room. The door opened slightly, and Lilith looked into the eyes of the young human, seeing, for the first time, a child where she hadn’t before. Luz’s eyes looked red, and there was a small ball of light hovering over her shoulder. In her hand, she gripped a rectangular object, one side of it alight with a still image of the girl herself. </p><p>Luz quickly scrubbed at her eyes. “Hi, Lilith. What do you want.”</p><p>Being a witch of high standards, Lilith never struggled to look for the words she wanted to speak, but now she was at a loss. “I was just going to the room Edalyn said I could have, and, I,” she hesitated, one arm coming up to grip the other. “I--are you alright?”</p><p>The girl’s eyes narrowed and resolutely turned away from her own to look at the floor. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” Her words were sharp, her tone biting, like frosted wind. And then her voice softened. “How’s Eda doing?”</p><p>“She seems fine. Certainly in better health than she was earlier.” Lilith bit her lip. Resorting to jokes to lighten the mood, classy. She took the break in conversation to study the girl again, and she was suddenly struck with how much Luz resembled her own protege, Amity. When they had first met, Amity projected herself as a cool and collected young witch, with the talent and determination to succeed herself. But as she saw cracks underneath that exterior, betraying a child scared of what it might mean to not be perfect. She hadn’t seen her in a while, the pressing orders from the emperor keeping her from training the girl further. The last time they had really spent any significant amount of time together was before the convention. And here, in front of her, was the child Lilith never saw beneath the budding witch, with a power and rage that reminded her so of her sister. “Luz--”</p><p>“You don’t get to call me by my name,” she snapped.<br/>
Lilith took a breath. “Alright. Okay.” She looked at the sharp brown eyes of the girl. “I wanted to thank you. For giving me the chance to be with my sister again. After Emperor Belos revealed that he wouldn’t be healing her, I thought I wouldn’t have the chance I thought I would since I first cursed her.” She bowed her head. “So, thank you.”</p><p>A quiet befell the hall. Then, it was broken by sniffles. Lilith lifted her head to see Luz turn her own head away, tears welling up in her eyes to fall down a seemingly familiar path. Lilith reached a hand out. “Child, are you--”</p><p>“It’s not fair,” she cried. “I wanted, nothing more than to be able to save Eda last night. I love her so, so much. And I got her back. She won’t be as bothered by her curse now, but it's not fair. I feel like I traded being able to have her back with being able to go back to my mama,” and finally, she broke down. Luz fell to the floor of her doorway, eyes covered by her hands, rectangular object forgotten at her side. Lilith crouched down, joints aching in protest as she did, to comfort her. “It’s gone. I’ve destroyed the portal and every connection I had to talk to my mama, and soon, my phone will run out of what battery it has left and I’ll lose all of our conversations. I wanted Eda to come back home, but I couldn’t do that without destroying my way back to my mama. Lo siento, mama. Lo siento.”</p><p> </p><p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but th--"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO. I wrote a follow up to my last one shot. Like I thought I wouldn't.</p><p>Owl House is a good show. I fully expect next season to focus on Eda and Lilith's relationship with one another and Eda and Luz's relationship as they learn new spells together. </p><p>I hope you liked this short series!</p><p>Sincerely, your local multi fandom fangirl.</p><p> </p><p>Also if anyone's a fan of the Dragon Prince and hasn't read Lunabloom on the TDP site fUcking go read it its so fluffy and it makes me happy. and sad. mostly happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>